Soul Hunters
by gnostic-mistress
Summary: Sigrid is just a normal college girl until the accident, the accident that changes everything.
1. The First Battle

Aaaand a new story! XD It's complete, with even connected oneshots/sides! ^_^ But for now we focus on the story! Um, as I said, this came from a fever dream and as such, it's a bit weird. And really, all it is, is an excuse for a reverse harem smutty situation. So yes, for now it's relatively tame, and it will stay that way for a while. Enjoy!

Warning: There's a fair amount of cussing, so, be prepared for that!

* * *

Her day started out normally enough. She got up late for her first class, rushed around half-heartedly and spent five minutes trying to get into her car before remembering she forgot her keys. Of course, she had to climb through her kitchen window (as per usual) and scramble to locate where she'd thrown her keys the night before.

She lived in a small two bedroom house, it was cozy and chaotic (her favorite way to describe her home.) The outside was painted in grey, white, and black. The inside though, the inside was bright and cheery, the entire inside a rainbow explosion of color. She had vintage furniture and appliances, it was all very homey and well lived in. And as of right now, her bane as she threw pillows every which way in search of her illusive keys.

"Move it Kakó," She picked up the black cat and tossed her off the settee she was sleeping on. The spoiled girl gave her a put out growl, before stalking off unhappily. "Oh shut up… Instead of complaining you could find my keys for me." Kakó sat and swear to god rolled her much too aware green eyes. "Everybody has the nerve to wonder why I named you evil," She muttered. "Ah ha!" She smiled brightly and answered her phone that was ringing, picking up her keys that were lying right next to it. To think, she'd lost her cell phone too. She totally didn't realize that. "Yellow?"

"Hey Sigrid," A male voice greeted her, "I take it you missed your first class?"

"How did you know? Are you psychic?" She feigned surprise as she got up with her keys in her other hand. She pet Kakó who hissed unenthusiastically, as she walked out. "Yeah, yeah, love you too." She opened her door and was stopped by the solid chest of a male. He was 5'11 just four inches taller than her, with shoulder length blue hair and a very nice pare of demon red eyes.

"As wonderful as it is to hear you proclaim your love for me Sigrid, I would just like to say, no I'm not psychic. And I knew you were late because I'm late too. Can I bum a ride?"

"… You're going to school right? Why wear your party contacts?" She pushed passed him after locking her door, "And aren't you too old to be asking for rides Damien?"

"Not really, I hear twenty-six is still a perfectly respectable age to be asking the snow bunny next door for a ride. But yeah, I'm heading to a concert with some friends from my dance class."

"Whatever…" She rolled her eyes and got in the car, "Just get in."

"Thanks doll, you're awesome." Sigrid waited until he was in the car with his seatbelt on before turning to him with a murderous look. He swallowed nervously and hoped she wasn't as annoyed as she looked.

"Don't call me a snow bunny Damien, or doll for that matter." He saluted her.

"Of course, my mistake," He breathed a sigh of relief when she put the car in gear and started driving them to school. "Oh, can you keep an eye on my place for me? Both Eric and I are going to be gone all weekend."

"Sure," She agreed. Damien sighed faintly, shaking his head. Sigrid hadn't been herself in weeks, not since the debacle that was her last boyfriend finally ended. That had made her decide love was a joke, and needless to say she was still bitter about the whole thing. She stopped going out and having fun with her friends, including him; she had just completely closed herself off to everyone. Considering she had no one but her friends, it worried him, but hell, he can only do so much. Since she'd always been stubborn and a loner, all he could do was wait patiently until she got over it herself, be there for her when she was ready to vent. And the girl could definitely vent it was why he was only lured to the gym with her once, and only once.

…...…

Sigrid Pawlak ran her hand back through her long hair as she made her way out of her European Literature class. It snagged on a knot near her shoulder blade and she winced. Really she should've braided it; it wasn't like she would make it in time for her first class anyway. Sighing loudly she pulled a small brush from her bag, saying bye to people who she could vaguely remember were classmates of hers.

Damien was only half joking when he called her a snow bunny. Her parents had been Polish and it seemed she'd inherited the best genes from both. Milky pale skin, honey colored hair that was bone straight and indigo eyes. She wasn't beautiful so much as pretty with beautiful features. Curvy to the point of almost being overweight, she probably would have been if it wasn't for the fact that she spent a good deal of time at the local mixed martial arts gym. It was a hobby that her father had hated before his death, but one of the only things she truly enjoyed in life.

"Sigrid, wait!" She turned at the mention of her name, a short, cute type girl made her way through the throng of people (quite skillfully I might add) towards her. She began to brush out the tangle as the little thing stopped in front of her with a bright smile, "Hi, Professor Langley was looking for you." She felt her stomach clench at the mention of her former lover.

"Oh really," She began to plait her hair, uninterested in the conversation already. "Do you know why?"

"Yeah, we heard someone from our school won some kind of award, rumor has it you did."

"'Kay, thanks. I'll head over there now." She pushed off from the wall she was leaning against and walked away from the nameless classmate.

…...…

As it turned out, Professor Langley taught in a building across the street, he was her philosophy professor. Tall, regal and dashing, she hadn't meant to start a relationship with him. But it happened anyway and ended quite quickly after he'd mentioned his wife. There was nothing she could do about him being her teacher; it was only for a bit longer. Next semester she'd be sure to get a different professor.

Sigrid really should've been paying more attention (you'd think she would be more observant considering her mother died this way.) But quite predictably she was distracted. Even more predictably, the driver of the other car took that opportunity to shove a burger in his face and he ran the red light (again, predictable.) Everything was going right on schedule when she looked up; before she could even get the well earned "Fuck," out, she was hit. Hit and run over, she even felt the car bounce as it crushed her legs.

"Well… damn…" Sigrid lay there, in a pool of her own blood as screaming pierced her eardrum and pain had yet to take hold. Curiously she just felt numb, and annoyed.

"Ah… Such a pretty girly…" She opened her eyes, the eyes she didn't know she'd closed. It took her what seemed like hours before she could sharpen her vision to take in the man standing over her. She was still lying on the street, she was sure of it; in the distance she could pick up the wailing of sirens. It couldn't have been as long as she originally thought.

"Who in the holy fuck are you?" Blood dribbled from the side of her lips, as she glared at the handsome man. He crouched next to her, his black long cloak billowing around him. She got a good look at him, he had his brown hair pulled back at the nape of his neck and his dark green eyes were hypnotizing in his olive skin.

"Cursing and blaspheming in one breath, naughty Sigrid. Don't you know that kind of shit can get you into deep trouble over on the other side? You can end up in purgatory for a long time, or worse." He smirked at her, he had lips that begged to be kissed, but he was annoying her worse than this whole situation was.

"Listen smart ass, I just got run over by a fucking car, I am not in the mood to play."

"Of course, of course, well up you go." He took her hand and pulled her up, her eyes widened as she stood, perfectly healed of course. He was a bit surprised that she was able to keep her human form and feel as heavy as a living person, it was something that happened rarely, and never with a female; at least as far as he knew.

"What in the…" The words died on her lips as she stared at her body as it laid struggling to breathe and clinging to life. "Oh... Hell no… You're out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm dying."

"Well girly, can't be helped. I have this notice right here that says your time is up, take a look see," He turned a piece of paper towards her.

"Well I'll be damned."

"Only if you were bad enough…" He grinned.

"Ha ha, shut up." She read the paper, adding as an afterthought, "Prick..." Low and behold, a headshot of her was in the right corner followed by her personal information, even to the date she'd lost her virginity. There on the bottom it said EXPIRED in bright red letters with the details of the accident she'd just had. "…No…" The ambulance pulled up.

"Please girly; don't make this any harder than it has to be. I've heard it all. This is indeed your time, you might have a lot left to do but that does not matter anymore. No, this is not a joke, and no, you can't be given a second chance, and yes, there is nothing you can do to change it." She glared at him just as the paramedics started to lift her onto the gurney. Her body was still alive, but just barely.

"Well fuck that! I don't care who you are, I am not dying!" She brought her right palm up into his nose and her left fist into his solar plexus.

"Shit!" When he doubled over in pain she took the opportunity to slam her knee into his chin and her elbow down on the back of his neck. She wasn't sure if he could die, but at least that seemed to knock him out. She almost felt guilty until she remembered he was there to take her soul.

"Serves you right, asshole," She followed the gurney into the ambulance, "…Anyone know how to get me back in there?" She looked at the people around her; of course they were no help, they couldn't see her.

"She's going into V-Fib!" One of the EMT's said alarmingly. They scrambled to help her.

"She's flat lining!" The other cried before ripping her shirt open.

"Hey! That's my favorite shirt!" She frowned faintly as they readied the defibrillator. That was all she could say on the matter, because when the kind EMT yelled "Clear!" over the din of the ambulance's siren she was suddenly no longer beside herself. 'Well, thank god for small favors…' Was her last thought as her sight went dark, but luckily her heart began to beat yet again.

Death 0- Sigrid 1

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^_^ Ima post a chapter everyday, except for when I'm on vacation which isnt until next week! So look forward to the updates!


	2. The Second Battle

So, second chapter and I made an important decision! Due to FF deciding to enforce their no MA content rule, I have decided I will post this story up until the smut part. This story will be posted to another site, and I will provide the link for it when the time comes if anyone shows interest in it.

Warning: As I previously said, there should be a fair amount of cussing. So, yeah, watch out for that.

Oh! I forgot my disclaimer! This is complete fiction! Based on a fever dream even! So any similarities to real life are totally not meant!

* * *

"Will she be alright, Doctor?"

"Well it's a miracle that she's even hanging on now. In all honesty she should've died on scene. She had major internal hemorrhaging and most of her organs are shot. I have no idea how this woman is still alive. It'll be touch and go for the next few days, if not weeks."

"It's a miracle. That's the only way." Sigrid opened her eyes; the nurse and doctor were speaking next to her. She watched them without much thought, except maybe gloating.

"Hmm… You do have a strong will to live don't you?" She looked away from the doctor at the sound of a very amused tone. Her eyes widened just so as they took in the man lying on the bed next to her. He was probably as pale as her, but had noticeable freckles that gave him a cute look, the swirling pattern of a tattoo peaked out above the collar of his black button down shirt. Honestly, he was adorable and sexy, an odd mix. When he stood and walked towards her she saw his hair reached just past his hips; it was an incredibly light blond, almost white. He raised his hand over her, "C'mon cutie, time to say goodbye to this life."

"Like Hell," Sigrid reached up and took hold of his wrist. "I'm not dying." He grinned faintly and let her pull herself up.

"Well, here I was hoping you'd be drugged up enough to go quietly into that goodnight." His incredibly light blue eyes twinkled with some demented amusement he had at her expense. She wanted to gouge them out; she was not in a good mood.

"Fuck you," She sighed heavily and shook her head, the man was right though. Whatever drugs were running through her body were affecting her still.

"Ooo… I'd love you to; I've always enjoyed a nice meaty woman." She raised her eyebrow.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, I'm in no mood to play." He pouted at her, he actually pouted! She felt herself blush faintly because the guy looked sad. "What?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing," He grinned, "I just wanted to see if you'd get all flustered. I have no idea why you couldn't be brought in yesterday. You're just a girl anyway." He wound his very strong arm around her waist and pulled her up against him. She was suddenly aware of his hand being on her naked hip and her body being pressed to muscles guys at the gym would be jealous of.

"…Sexist bastard…" She muttered darkly before reaching up to his face. A grin was ever present on his lips and he looked at her clearly like a piece of meat.

"Awe, you know you send mixed messages cutie. Clearly you don't mean what you say with the way your body enjoys being pressed against me." She returned his grin, shifting her hips against his.

"Maybe… Then again," She grabbed his ears, "I'm really not in the mood." Aaand, she twisted. He yelped loudly and fell to his knees, "There's a good boy." She dug her nails into his ears.

"Ow! Let go bitch!"

"What was that? Twist harder?" She grinned gleefully as she tortured the guy.

"Fuck!" He couldn't believe it; he was actually losing to this girl.

"Now, if you don't want me to rip your ears off, leave. I don't want to see you come back here in search of my soul, alright?"

"…." He grit his teeth, refusing to give in to her. If he did he'd lose, and he did not want to go back having lost; especially after saying that a girl would be no trouble for him.

"Alright, or you'll lose your ears." She teased in a singsong voice, digging her nails even more as she twisted the already raw ears.

"Alright! Alright! Let go!" He cried out in alarm, "I'll leave!"

"Good boy," Sigrid rubbed his head softly; she took the opportunity to run her fingers through the long almost white locks. "You've got gorgeous hair; it's too bad you're such an ass." He gave her a half hearted grin, his eyes teary and his ears bright red.

"Yeah well, shit happens. I'll give you a bit of advice, stay close to your body its best if you touch it in some way or the weakened bonds you have will break and the ones who come after me will take you away with no trouble." She looked surprised at him.

"Hey, thanks for that." She lifted herself back onto the bed. "Why would you be so nice to me?" He stood up slowly, wincing as he rubbed his ears. Sigrid was faintly amused that such an imposing man could turn into a harmless child just by some ear twisting.

"Because I really don't want you to lose to the others that would just ruin my day…" She nodded faintly as her eyes closed tiredly, before sitting up in alarm.

"Wait, exactly how many others are you talking about?" She looked around, but he was gone, "Well shit…"

Death 0- Sigrid 2

* * *

Um so... yeah... comments would be nice ^_^ apreciated... whatnot.. w/e... hope you enjoyed. *bows*


	3. The Third Battle

Just a shorty ^_^

* * *

"Why can't I see her, I'm her friend!" Sigrid sat up with a slight yawn. She was sure it had been at least a couple of hours since blondie had left. Hell, it could've been days, she wasn't too sure since she'd been asleep most of the time. Her body was still hanging on and the time she'd spent out of it had cleared the drug induced fuzz from before.

"Sorry, only family is allowed to visit patients in the ICU." She watched as Damien gave the nurse a look that could kill. She smiled faintly, he'd changed his hair to a very nice emerald green and she saw he was wearing his white out lenses.

"She has no family! I'm her only family!" She felt kind of bad for him, he looked worried sick. If only she could tell him she'll be just fine, she wasn't going to be dying yet.

"Well rules are rules sir, you can come back tomorrow and speak to her doctor if you wish but visiting hours are about to end and I'll have to ask you to leave."

"So… you have no living family, not even a distant cousin. How rare in this day and age," Sigrid sighed faintly, she was getting used to this.

"Yeah, my last living grandmother died almost 10 years ago now. My parents were both only children, as were all of my grandparents." She turned and was pleasantly pleased to find this man just as attractive as the previous two. He was a bit darker than the first male she'd beat; it was a gorgeous caramel tone that really had her mouth watering. Or it could've been the fact that out of all three, he was the one wearing the least amount of clothing so she could see the firm muscles that lined his extremely tall frame. He had a very light looking linen vest and cargo shorts. She was certain he was nearly a foot taller than her. His shoulders wide and hips narrow; his dark hair was plaited into cornrows that reached past his elbows and his hazel eyes made her melt.

"You know, for a mortal in this era you are taking all these visitations rather well." He closed the file he'd been reading from as they scrutinized each other.

"Well there is one of three explanations for this whole situation. It can either be that this is all just a drug and coma induced hallucination, which would explain all the eye candy, or it's all just a dream and I'll wake up late for my first class as always, which still explains the gorgeousness of the men; or, my favorite, this is all really happening. Which begs the question, why are all of my visitors so goddamned attractive?"

"Hmm, that certainly is a good question." Sigrid almost swore that the man gave her a faint smirk. She couldn't be certain though because it happened so fast, he seemed to prefer a rather grim facial expression. She licked her lips, if this was all a dream maybe she could call back the other two sexy men and have a fun little human sundae. Coffee, vanilla and chocolate, yummy… "Why are you staring at me like that woman?"

"Oh… Sorry… Went off on a little fantasy with you and your buddies, I'll tell you only it included chocolate and caramel sauce and whipped cream."

"Are all females of this generation as uncouth as you?" He wrinkled his nose slightly; she felt very amused and figured he'd be as fun to tease as the blond guy was to torture.

"I think it depends on the woman. I myself find no problem in expressing my desires, like having you bend me over…" She licked her lips teasingly and began to walk towards him. "Or, tying you down to be at my mercy," He raised his eye and stepped out of her reach, "Tasting you all over..."

"Enough, woman," He snapped. She grinned broadly.

"You are way too wound up sweetie. Come here, let mama work out your stress, maybe you can call your friends back and we can have a sticky party." He got a dark, irritated look in his eyes, one she often got when someone had gone too far with her. It was only thanks to her training that she was able to block his strike.

"Do not speak of such things. I would never allow a common lowly woman like you touch me." She smiled, suddenly in a much better mood.

"Sorry honey, you should've told me so earlier. Listen, if this is all you want why don't we just call it a day and you can run back to where you came from?" He glared and got into a fighting stance she'd never seen before. "So, that means no?"

"I have a job to complete woman, you should be dead and I'll make sure of it." She smiled and got into her muy thai variation stance she used in the ring.

"So, how about if I drop you to your knees I win and you leave?" He nodded in agreement.

"If I drop you, you'll stop this hopeless charade and come willingly."

"Sure love," She teased, he seemed to have had enough because he attacked then. She avoided him easily enough. He seemed trained in some kind of fighting style that reminded her of kickboxing. Thanks to all the different styles she used she was able to parry and avoid the brunt of most of his attacks. It didn't make it hurt any less and she wondered how she, as a soul, could feel pain.

"You are a rather skillful fighter, but you'll never win if you don't attack." He was surprised that she was able to last so long against him; it was even more amazing since she was nothing but a woman.

"Don't worry, I'm just waiting for the perfect… place… to… strike." Sigrid saw the opportunity arrive and made sure to fake him out. She twisted around to his left while he swung at her with his right and kicked him low in the side of his knee. He was unbalanced and fell before he could even comprehend what she had done. He knees touched the floor and he blinked at her in surprise. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I win!" She smiled, "Bye bye, yummy guy. If this is really a dream, make sure you call back the other two when you visit next time for some fun okay?" She walked back to her body that had started to weaken in her fight.

"…You realize there are more coming, woman."

"Ooo… Hopefully, I'll be in luck and they'll be as gorgeous as you and your buddies." She smiled and lay back near her body, waving the visitor away.

"Odd…" Was the last thing she heard him say, in the blink of her eye she was again alone in her room. And this time even more exhausted than before.

Death 0- Sigrid 3

* * *

Review if you'd like!


	4. The Fourth Battle

**So, we've made it to the next chapter... ^_^ Thanks to whoever's reading it! Hope you're liking it!**

* * *

"C'mon Siri, open your eyes."

"Sorry Damien, I don't know how to and personally I'd rather not go into cardiac arrest to get back in my body." She answered him with a sigh, "And I told you not to call me Siri. But you know, you could do me a favor, scratch my nose. I can't do it." Tears fell from his eyes and smudged his liner, he wore yellow contacts today and his hair was still green. "Ugh, you know you look icky when you cry." She wrinkled her nose.

"I don't want to lose you Siri!"

"Yes well… I don't want to die." She answered drolly.

She knew he couldn't see or hear her, and she felt really bad. But it's not like she'd die on him, so he should get a hold of himself. Actually, it's not like he was the one lying in the bed toeing the line between being alive and dead, technically neither was she but that was beside the point. So far it had been more than a week since the last visitor and she'd watched as her body slowly strengthened, she was breathing on her own and there hadn't been any close calls. Hopefully, she'll be able to get back in her body soon, maybe as she got healthier.

"You don't look so scary. You're friend over there looks more like a nightmare." She jumped at the teasing voice that came from her thigh. She looked at him.

"What? Did I surprise you?"

"You could say that." He had short cropped auburn hair with a few wavy loose curls falling around his face and impish light brown eyes that twinkled much like the blond. "So… you're the next one?"

"Yeah huh, Królik," She blinked at the word, at his accent. He almost sounded like her grandfather when he said it.

"Who are you? And what did you just call me?"

"Królik is polish for bunny, Sigrid." She frowned.

"You speak polish?"

"Technically I speak everything, but polish is my native tongue."

"Ah, well I don't speak it so I'd appreciate it if you didn't." She frowned, "Wait, wait, that's beside the point. Don't call me bunny. I don't even let my best friend call me bunny."

"Awe… All the more reason for me to call you bunny, bunny…" He smiled at her and leaned close, she was amazed at how young he looked. He couldn't have been much older than a teenager. When he stood she saw he was definitely the shortest of the recent visitors but no less enticing, he was lean and muscular.

"So… you're the strawberry ice cream in my sundae?" He blinked but smiled brightly anyway.

"I've never been called that before, but sure, bunny." She frowned at him.

"I'll come see you tomorrow Siri," Damien stood up and leaned over her body to give a kiss to her forehead. "Come home soon okay? We all miss you."

"I will, as soon as I figure out how to get back in there." She replied waving him off.

"I know how you can get back in there," The redhead smiled at her, his fingers touching her thigh. She smacked him quickly, "Owe! Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were touching me, idiot…" She frowned and watched as he took off the leather jacket he wore. He had a band t-shirt on underneath it and her eyes were lured to a serial number tattooed on his left arm. "Wait… that's…"

"Oh, yeah, that is what this is…" He smiled faintly as he glanced at the numbers.

"You're a WWII survivor?" He nodded, "Wait but… you're too young."

"Well, survivor isn't exactly the world for it Królik," He smiled at her.

"But, how old are you? You just look like a kid."

"Technically I'm 19, but I've been around for 88 years," He leaned into her, "But that's all I can say on the matter. So, Królik how will we do this? I have to take your soul."

"Like I've told the others, no. I am not dying." She blinked, "But… 88? That makes no sense." He smiled at her.

"It's alright Królik; it doesn't have to make sense." He stretched, "I'll even not take your soul." She looked at him suspiciously.

"That's it? You're giving up just like that?"

"Well, I saw how you messed up my comrades. I personally enjoy staying my handsome self." His smile was infectious and she couldn't help smiling with him, completely forgetting her earlier confusion. "But I would like something in return for leaving you alone."

"What?" She looked him over, realizing that all the sex scenes running through her head meant that it had been far too long since the last time she'd slept with anyone. That or it just meant that staying in the hospital was way too fucking boring.

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"I want a kiss." He grinned, leaning close to her. "You're just too pretty to pass up."

"Hmm…" She nodded, "Okay, just one kiss right?"

"Sure, if you can help yourself. Of course I wouldn't begrudge you more than that, królik." She rolled her eyes and licked her lips.

"Of course you wouldn't." She sat up straighter in the bed, not feeling the need to get off it. "Lean down then, if you want it you can put in a little work at least." He chuckled. "But you promise, with this you won't come back for my soul."

"Promise, Sigrid." The way he said her name made her shiver, it was accented just right and she tilted her head to press her lips to his. He took advantage of her and before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth. His hand buried in her hair, she blessed whoever decided souls don't get tangles. The boy wasn't lying when he teased her; he was damn good at kissing and it made her body pant for more. It was the hardest thing she'd done in a long time to pull away from it, especially since the needy sounds and the erratically beating heart she heard in her ears were her own. It drowned out the background noise of the machines and people in the hall and other rooms.

"Goddamn…" She breathed out heavily, looking at him as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"I am in total agreement królik; let's go for a repeat performance shall we?" He leaned in to her again but she wasn't having it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Eh, no, let's not. The deal was for one kiss and that was it." She smiled at his playful pout, "Why don't you instead tell me how I can get back inside my body."

"Hmm…" He grinned, "Why would I tell you that?"

"Because you said you knew how to do it."

"That doesn't mean I'll tell you how. I still work for this side królik." He straightened, "I actually have to be going, lots of other souls to take you know." She grabbed onto his shirt.

"No… No you don't. Tell me how to get back inside my body." He smiled faintly and picked up her hand, "I'll tell you this; if you win against the next hunter you won't have to die. But only if you win."

"So… Only one more and I'm home free?" She asked, but he was gone. "Dammit, I'm going to start wondering that I'm crazy if you guys keep just disappearing on me like that." She complained to no one in particular.

Death 0- Sigrid 4

* * *

**I hope it was enjoyed! On a side note... I really do like Siri quite a bit... lol...**


	5. The Fifth Battle

Back from vacation! Back to updating! ^_^

* * *

"How is it a woman such as you was able to beat everyone else?" The deep voice roused her from her sleep. She wasn't sure how long it had been since the strawberry ice cream boy had come and gone, but her body was already well on its way to recovery. She was out of the ICU but still unconscious, which made sense since she hadn't figured out how to get back inside herself. She sat up drowsily and tried to find her most recent, and supposedly, final visitor.

"I have no idea; maybe I'm just that good?" She yawned. The soft chuckle that wafted over her was low and throaty; it tightened her stomach and stole her breath in a very pleasant way.

"Maybe…" She finally located him, or maybe it was that he finally let himself be seen.

He was as tall as the chocolate ice cream man, but not quite as broad. He was lean and as per usual of the recent eye candy, very muscular. He had thick black looking hair that was bone straight and reached to mid-back, even though she was sure it was pinned up a bit at the crown of his head. His eyes were dark and piercing in the night, and she wondered if she could start breathing yet. His skin was a rich cinnamon tone; he was her wildcard, exotic ice cream flavor; maybe green tea or chai tea ice cream.

"You… are definitely yummy." She licked her lips; he widened his eyes with a faint smile.

"You are quite honest."

"No need to hold back, I mean really, you're just as gorgeous as everyone else I've seen."

"Thank you, Sigrid. I suppose I'll ask you even though I know the answer. Will you allow me to take your soul onto the next stage in this journey?"

"Nope," She grinned, "Is that all?"

"No, I'd actually like to know how you defeated all my brothers."

"Oh, well that's easy." She started retelling the events that occurred during each visitation, of course being as colorful as possible to see how he'd react. Much to her chagrin he spent the entire time just listening with an unreadable expression. But she could tell her tale of ear twisting really amused him, as did her riling up the princely hunter.

"Yes well, he has quite the temper, it comes from his upbringing. Don't take it to heart."

"But as a fighter it's dangerous to go into a battle blinded by anger, it's really not surprising he fell for my move so easily."

"Correct. Which begs the question, what exactly happened between you and your most recent opponent? He came home without so much as a scratch and happily announced his failure."

"Oh, he's really cool. We made a deal, I kiss him and he leaves me alone." He looked surprised for just a second before chuckling with a shake of his head.

"That boy is definitely in need of more training, I knew something was suspicious. He's never eager to be given battlefield duty." She smiled faintly, watching him.

"And you? What deal can I make with you to leave me alone?" He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at her.

"What makes you think I'll leave you alone?"

"The fact that I defeated everyone else…"

"How about let's keep talking, I, like my comrades have read your file. What none of us can understand is why you want to keep living so badly…"

"It's not that hard, I just don't feel like dying yet. Honestly, it's a pain in the ass that I'm up to my eyeballs in debt and have been working hard for a degree that I won't even be able to use. It makes every struggle seem pointless. Then it's the fact that I got hit by a fucking car! I refuse to go out like my mother did, fuck that; if I have to get hit, let me get hit by a train or something else instead. That and I honestly don't like to be forced into anything. So, I refuse to die and that's final." He nodded faintly.

"Even though you have the possibility of seeing your family again; you can be with them finally Sigrid."

"No thanks. I love them and all but they're dead, I'm still, technically, not. I am not ready to see them and I honestly don't want to." She looked up at the ceiling, "No offense Matka, Tata, I love you all but I've got shit to do."

"How do you know?" She looked at him.

"Huh?"

"How do you know there are still things left for you to do? That this is really not your time to die?"

"Because if it was I think it would've been easier for you supernatural guys to do it. I mean come on; I'm just a normal little girl." She smiled gleefully.

"Normal girl with a warriors training," He mumbled with a sigh, "Well I suppose I know what comes next, and I think I'll take the route of my dear brother and just say good day."

"Wait, you don't want anything? To make a deal? Cop a feel?"

"Do what, now?"

"Cope a feel, means to molest me. Squeeze my ass; pinch my breasts, something like that." He smiled.

"I think there will be plenty of time for that later Sigrid, for now I bid you adieu." She frowned as he was gone, again in an instantaneous blink of her eye.

"Weird..."

Death 0- Sigrid 5

Champion, Sigrid!

* * *

I hope this is being enjoyed! Comments are love! XD lol..


	6. The Deal

So... we've almost made it to the part that I will be providing links for... as soon as I figure out how... XD

* * *

"Why won't she open her eyes doctor?" Sigrid watched them from her perch on the windowsill. She knew it had been at least three months since her accident, even though she'd spent most of the time asleep. She knew because her body no longer had casts over its legs and arms. Her organs were all as healthy as they could be after getting hit by a car; all in all she was thriving. Except, for the whole not waking up thing…

"Well we're not too sure, she's been healing at an amazing rate and honestly she's doing better than we'd hoped."

"Except, for the whole coma thing right?" She smiled, good old Damien, they both had the same smartass tendencies. Today he wore rather demur contacts in a pretty aqua color, it was probably because his last visit with black out lenses had scared a patient half to death. In a hospital that was usually frowned upon. His hair was a nice stripey mix of blue, blond and cotton candy pink.

"Right, all we can do now is to continue waiting for her to wake up." Damien sighed and nodded faintly.

"Fine doc," He started shooing the doctor out, "Well excuse me, she'd kill me if she knew I let her body get into such a sad state." The doctor smiled and gave her friend a light kiss.

"Of course Damien, I'll tell the nurses to leave you be with her." Her friend blushed lightly but smiled at him anyway.

"You know, you tell me to be careful and only call you doctor in the hospital but you're the one kissing me." The doctor chuckled and began walking out.

"I'll see you later today."

"Mhmm… At 6 sharp…" Sigrid blinked, dumbfounded. Well she'd known Damien since she was 13 and first moved into the little house her grandmother had left her and her mother, so she of course knew he was into guys. What she didn't know is that while she was lying on what everyone thought was her deathbed he was hooking up with her doctor.

"You asshole! Why didn't tell me you were dating him!" Actually, she was very happy for him and peeved at herself for not realizing that the doctor was just his type. Not too tall but kind and gentle, he had a nice smile and was cute more so than handsome. Yup, definitely Damien's type and the fact that he looked so straight laced was a good balance for her friend.

"It could be because he can't see or hear you dear, that and he has been talking to you. You've just lost track of time in your current state." She spun and was face to face with quite a handsome man that looked to be in his late thirties. He had dark hair and a goatee, sun worn skin and an open smile. His eyes were steely grey and made her think of how it looked just before a snow storm.

"And you are?"

"Death, nice to make your acquaintance…" He gave her a short bow to which she snorted rather unladylike.

"Yeah and I'm the goddess of sarcasm."

"Nice to meet you goddess," He gave her a dead serious look (…no pun intended, at all.) She swallowed.

"You're serious?"

"Yes." He smiled wide and she jumped over her own body to get to the other side of the bed.

"I'll tell you what I told your minions, I'm not dying! I refuse!"

"Yes, yes, I've heard it from them as well." He sat back on the bed next to hers and crossed his legs. He pulled out a set of glasses from his very dapper suit pocket and began to clean them. "No need to panic, I haven't come here for your soul."

"Oh thank god." She sighed and relaxed.

"You know you have some rather attractive legs, do you work out a lot?" She looked at him, then at her body that was all of a sudden bare from the waist down.

"Damien!" She screeched, if only he could hear her. But no, her best friend decides now is the perfect time to wax her legs. "Oh dear Christ, I just woke up not five minutes ago. Why does all of this have to happen now? In front of this guy of all times too." She noticed Death watching her body with a grin on his face. She glared. "Hey buddy, eyes up here or I'm coming over there and beating you to…" She stopped.

"Death?" He finished the statement for her with a smile.

"Whatever... So what do you want pops?"

"I'm rather hurt; I thought you'd like this form since you last dated a man near this age." She blushed.

"That was different. Anyway, this and that have nothing to do with each other. Why are you here if not to take my soul?"

"Actually, I'd really like to hear of what you did to my boys." He leaned forward after putting on his glasses; it gave him a welcoming vibe that she wasn't falling for. "Is it true you made Gamble cry? Did you really break my Adrian's nose?"

"Stop messing around old man." She yelped and jumped when her ass was given a firm squeeze. She smacked the hand and jumped away from the blondie from before.

"You!" He shook out his hand, smirking at her playfully

"Hello to you too Siri, and my name isn't you, its Gamble. And I did not cry Death!" He looked indignantly at the softly chuckling man.

"Lovely, don't go touching people or you'll end up with a broken nose. Oh, I know for a fact he did tear up, whether he went home and all out cried is a different story. " Gamble frowned when Death outright laughed, it was a sound that surprised her more than this whole situation because honestly, he seemed downright normal.

"Hello my królik! You have no idea how many hardships I've had to endure since our kiss!" The redhead lifted her and gave her a very nice welcome. She even ignored his hands that were taking far too much liberty with her bare legs.

"Well, you don't seem like you've learned any lesson from these supposed hardships." She mumbled dazedly when he finally set her down.

"His kind never does," She noticed her latest visitor, a clearly Indian gentleman leaning against the bed her body was lying on as Damien worked to groom her. She blushed dark as now she was fully naked as he set about moisturizing her.

"Everybody out! Out!" She yelled, trying to push them all towards the window, starting with the redhead who was closest to her. Death still sat on the bed as though he owned the place, watching her with an amused smile.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that Sigrid?" She noticed her first victim sitting on the window sill. He took her breath away with the raw masculinity and handsome Greco-Roman features he offered her. "Obviously, none of us are strangers to the female body." She blinked, because she could swear he had a laurel leaf in his hair, was that supposed to be a hint?

"And if we really cared to see you nude we could've come anytime we wanted to look and touch." Gamble grinned and hard as she tried she couldn't figure out if he was teasing her or not.

"You really wouldn't let them, would you?" She looked at Death.

"He doesn't really control what we do so it's very possible Gamble or Milek over there have been taking certain liberties with you." The very haughty prince told her, he wore golden bangles and eyeliner in a way that made him look Egyptian. She looked at the redhead, who was named Milek.

"Tell me now if I've been molested and I might let you guys walk out of here mostly intact." They all winced faintly when she gave him a pointed look downwards.

"Don't worry Siri; it wouldn't be any fun unless you're into it." Gamble smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Now I feel relieved…"

"Perfect!" Death stood up and clapped, "Get in line boys." The men grumbled but did what he told them to do; she raised her eyebrow at the sight, crossing her arms below her breasts. All the while Damien hummed some tune in the background as he set about giving her a mani-pedi. He really did get carried away sometimes, but at least she was redressed. "Alright, now Sigrid, you already know that this is Gamble and that is Milek." She nodded when he motioned to blondie and red. "Good, good, well go on with the introductions."

"I'm Adrian," The pretty Mediterranean volunteered first.

"Ah… broken nose guy," He winced, but didn't seem to take any offense at it.

"Yes well, I was caught unprepared."

"You should've read my file better, I'm sure it says in there everything that I'm trained in." She smiled at him anyway, "Nice to see you're as handsome as before though, I'd hate to have been responsible for ruining such good looks." He smiled at her faintly, before bowing his head.

"You may call me Ammon," The princely Egyptian muttered reluctantly when Adrian elbowed him.

"Ooo… You're named after a sex deity aren't you?" She grinned lewdly, "Can't wait to get to know you." He grimaced but thanks to a shake of Adrian's head remained in place.

"And I my lady," The Indian bowed to her, "Am Rami." She smiled but nodded her head anyway.

"Nice to meet you, what do they have to do with me Death?" She turned to the older man, completely brushing off the males; it especially annoyed Ammon even more. For some reason she got a perverse sense of pleasure from pissing him off, he was way too uptight (ironic really since that's what her friends usually say about her.)

"They will be your new coworkers." She blinked.

"Come again."

"I have a proposition for you Sigrid Pawlak, since you have shown great strength of will and spirit. Not to mention skill in combat and a penchant for cunning, I offer you a position as a Soul Hunter." She grinned broadly.

"Alright..."

"You see, as long as you stay in my service you will be immortal. I won't require you to leave friends or your life if you don't want to. I will even provide all the monetary funds you may need… Wait..." He looked at her, "You agree?" She nodded, "No questions asked, even though there are a few drawbacks?" She shook her head. He stood up with a clap. "Wonderful, I don't know what stubbornness you all spoke of. She's quite charming."

"…You really don't want to ask anything?" Adrian asked her.

"Yup," She grinned.

"Perfect, well boys, I leave her in your care. I'll get started on the accommodations and fixing her house." That took her back a step.

"Wait, what about my house?"

"You really should've asked a question or two before agreeing so readily." Ammon grinned at her. She glared at him, she realized she didn't like it when he was amused, he was an asshole.

"Oh shush," She went after Death, "What are you going to do with my house?"

"Well as it is right now, your home isn't big enough to house all six of you. I'll make enough necessary changes and start funneling your pay from here on out." She tried to collect her thoughts as all the information overwhelmed her. "Oh, before I forget." He waved his hand and her world dropped out from under her.

* * *

Thanks for reading... hope it's being enjoyed ^_^ Thanks for comments/reviews


	7. First time would be

The last part that will be posted here!

* * *

"Mmm… Shitty ass dream… Didn't even get to fuck anyone…"

"Awe, don't worry królik, there's enough time left for that." Her eyes snapped open. She was in her hospital room and it was nighttime. There, smiling at her from the foot of her bed was Milek. Soft, masculine chuckles sounded from around them. All five of her new found colleagues were scattered about the room in what looked like uncomfortable sleeping positions.

"Don't any of you sleep?" She grumbled, sitting up with a pained groan.

"We do." Rami answered her; she nearly fell out of her bed in surprise. He lay right next to her and wound his arm around her hip to keep her in the bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She yelped.

"We've been taking turns. I have to say it's quite comfortable to sleep with a female after so long." He answered easily with a light yawn, "You also smell heavenly. Whatever your friend put on you is very seductive."

"Yeah… Don't you fuckers work?" She asked, more embarrassed than she cared to admit. She tried to ignore the fact that all the guys were in various states of undress and she could see them clearly as though it was daytime.

"We do, but right now we've been told to stay with you until you're not as defenseless as a newborn babe." This from Ammon in the next bed over, he seemed the most determined to stay asleep.

"Just sleep Sigrid," Adrian lifted his head from the other side of Ammon, she blushed dark as naughty thoughts of the erotic kind burst into her mind's eye and she was watching a very good, but very bad, movie starring those two.

"Just keep in mind that no one but you will be able to see us Siri," She gave Gamble a deadpan stare.

"So you're telling me I've had a mental break and you guys are just figments of my imagination?" He laughed.

"No, but we wouldn't be able to explain our presence to outsiders if we appeared laying here with you. It's just easier for us to stay invisible until you get released."

"Fine… but I'm warning all of you, hands go nowhere below the belt. I don't really have the will or the energy to mess around."

"I dispute you on one point." She glanced at Ammon.

"And what would that be?"

"I and everyone else in here, including you, know you have the will." She blushed dark in surprise.

"Well, looks like even Ammon is excited to have a woman joining the team." Adrian chuckled, "Now gentleman, our new associate needs to rest, let's let her." Sigrid buried her burning face against the pillow; she didn't even fight against Rami stroking her bare abdomen. Adrian was right after all, she was tired and his caresses were nice and relaxing. The intoxicating and mouthwatering scent of maleness filled her nose and she was lost to her dreams in a sea of warmth and comfort. This was awesome.

…...…

"Oh my god, Sigrid, you're awake!" She smiled when Damian wound his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I know, been awake all day Damian." He let her go, his face a complete mess. "Ewe… Go on and fix that."

"You're so mean Siri! I've been so worried about you!" She did her best to ignore Milek and Gamble in the background. Currently they were miming a sexual position for her benefit. She was trying hard not to yell at them and appear completely insane.

"Don't be, you should know it would take more than a car accident to kill me." She smiled at him and nearly laughed at the pouts they gave her when they saw their games weren't working.

"Actually, he had all the right to be worried, it was touch and go for a while and we weren't sure if you'd ever wake up again Ms. Pawlak." She smiled at the doctor.

"Please doc, anyone who's spent the last few month taking care of me and dating my bestie here deserves to call me Sigrid." They both widened their eyes, "Don't ask how I know, I just do. You take care of Damien, he might annoy me but he's my only best friend and I'm not a forgiving woman." He nodded, dumbfounded.

"…Did you get some kind of supernatural powers from the accident Siri?" Damien asked, "Can you like tell the future now; how about the lottery numbers?"

"Of course not you idiot," She smacked his head playfully, "I'm just not dense or blind, its obvious you've got a thing for each other." She looked at the doctor, "So when can I leave this lovely hellhole?"

"C'mon Siri, you've only been awake for a day, you can't be tired of it already." She wished she could tell him just how long she'd really been awake, but he wouldn't believe her.

"Actually I'm with you on this Siri; we should get you into your house so we can get to know you intimately." Gamble purred into her ear, his hand reaching into her hospital gown to her breast. She bit the inside of her lip to keep her temper in check.

"Well, I know the hospital might not be the most comfortable place for you to be Sigrid," The doctor started with a kind smile as he noticed her irritation, "But until we get the results of the tests you took today I'd rather you stay here."

"I'll be fine in my house doctor. Damien can stay with me until I'm one hundred percent better." She sucked in her breath when fingers squeezed her nipple.

"While that may be the case, I still won't sign your release forms, but I do have good news." He smiled at Damien before looking at her, "Physically, you've recovered better than anyone could've hoped and it's unbelievable that you're walking unhindered already."

"He just doesn't know that Death heals all of us so we're able to work as soon as possible," Milek kissed her cheek. She nodded at the doctor, trying to ignore her two molesters. Why the others went and left her with these two she didn't know, but she had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with her hurting their pride by defeating them. Though Gamble didn't seem to take that to heart as his hand stroked down her abdomen and it became impossible for her to ignore it.

"So I promise you, as soon as the tests clear you, you are free to go." She nodded, hoping her blush wasn't noticeable.

"Thanks doctor, well actually I am feeling a little tired from the recent test. Maybe I can take a nap before dinner?"

"Oh yes, of course, of course…" He motioned to Damien. "C'mon love, let's give her time to rest." Damien stood and went to the doctor, he was suspicious of the change in Siri, in all the years he'd known he'd never seen her look quite so flustered. He knew something was up but didn't know what.

"Can… can you close the blinds doctor, and the curtain? I'd like to sleep in as much darkness as possible." The doctor became suddenly worried.

"Do you have a migraine Sigrid?" He started towards her; Gamble's hand reached her needful heat.

"No! No… I'm fine doctor." She forced a smile, trying to close her legs against the probing touch. "I think I just over exerted myself."

"Take it easy then," The doctor motioned Damien to follow him as he began to pull the curtain closed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, believe me when I say I haven't felt so good in ages."

* * *

Aaaaaaand thats it folks! It gets waaaay too steamy from here on out! If you like it and wanna read on, to the only reason this was written (the smut) just go to { original . adult fanfiction dot net slash story . php ? no = 600105501 } yeah... you're gonna have to fix that... the spaces and that weird spelled out bit... but anyway... that seemed like the only way for me to get the damn link in here... if it doesn't work still... well pm me and i'll just find a way to send the link... if you want... you can also just go to "adultfanfiction dot net" lol... and search for Soul Hunters

If not, well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

[okay] 'dot'= .

net= net

slash= /


End file.
